


And You Really Didn't Think It Would Happen

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Driftwood [6]
Category: Broadchurch, True Love (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Series 1 Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Really Didn't Think It Would Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Driftwood" by Travis.

Alec felt even lonelier after Holly had left than he had ever before since coming to this bloody place. She wasn’t going to sleep with him again, not after he had passed out on her. Coming inside her, urged on by the ripple of her muscles around him — she’d been so bloody tight and warm, wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced. It was like the romantics said: dying a little from bliss. He’d never believed them, of course. It was just a myth from a time when sex had been something taboo. It wasn’t any more.

And of course, Becca's prediction had come true. He’d collapsed, the white starry world of his orgasm had faded into the blackness of oblivion because he was sick. He had no idea how long he’d been out, and he feared he might have crushed Holly. If he had, she’d not let on. On the contrary, she’d been there, half worried, half amused, and had given him exactly what he needed. A bottle of water and some kind words.

But of course, she’d left.

He curled into a tighter ball beneath the covers.

He’d not see her again. She’d not want a lover who was so unreliable, and terrifying.

He’d known from the outset that any sexual adventure was going to be a one-off. Whatever gave him the idea that this might be different just because it was Holly? He’d not really expected Becca to accept his proposition, although that hadn’t made her refusal sting any less. Holly’s departure, however, hurt even more. He was sure that if he’d slept with Becca, he’d not have felt half as miserable as he did now.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to ignore the sting in his eyes.

But he had to breathe eventually, and that was when the tears started to flow. He allowed himself a keen and a sob, then he pressed his face into the pillow. The pillow that smelled of Holly’s hair.

What had possessed him to ask her name, to allow her to use his name? For the first time, he’d not felt revolted by the sound of it.

He sobbed a second time, fisting the pillow case.

Dammit.


End file.
